Jealousy
by The Breeze in the Shade
Summary: A sequel to Love and Destruction. Shade realized his feelings for Breeze, and they are now intimately in love. But, when Shade suffers from a peculiar head injury and loses his memory, Blaze returns to get her old lover back. (OOC canon characters inside) #LEMON#
1. A Broken Heart

A/N:

Shade: Hi, FanFiction users. It's Breeze and Shade here, welcoming you to Breeze in the Shade's next FanFic. Now, before we say ANYTHING, we've got some things to tell you guys, straight from Breeze in the Shade himself.

First up, thanks SOOO much for you guys checking out Breeze in the Shade's first FanFic Love and Destruction, there were a total, so far, of 114 visitors to the fic, and that number was multiplied by two with extra added on in hits. 279 total hits! You guys really spurred him on to write that story, and it paid off! But I, on his behalf, would really like to give a shoutout to Anything170, he kept up with the story and reviewed, and that made Breeze in the Shade continue when his hits/visitors slowed down. Thanks again!

Breeze: Second, if you've seen his second story, The Return of the Demon, recently, you've probably seen Breeze in the Shade's update. That story isn't doing so well idea-wise, I think he's kinda getting writer's block on that. He's more of a romantic writer, love and loss, stuff like that. So, it's on hiatus until he comes up with something for it.

Third, this, as said in the summary, is gonna be a sequel to Love and Destruction, and most likely it's gonna be longer. So, if you liked Love & Destruction, you're probably gonna enjoy checking this out too.

Breeze & Shade: With all that being said, enjoy Chapter 1 of Jealousy!

_Breeze and Shade discovered their feelings about each other about one month ago. Shade, though, had to let someone he had been intimate with earlier on off the chain..._

**FLASHBACK**

Shade walked down the street the day after Breeze and him... made love. He felt stronger, more confident, after the experience, and he knew Breeze did too. But, someone who loved him (and who he loved back) before they found their feelings about each other he still had to let down. Or maybe not, considering he had broken her heart...

...Blaze.

He walked tall through the immense streets of Station Square, to Blaze's house.

As he walked a bit farther, he noticed the exact person he was looking for walking happily down the street across from him, and he made out that she was whistling a tune to herself. She noticed him looking at her across the street, and faced back the way she was walking. Then, she stopped, looked back at him, and yelled-

"SHADE!"

A few people turned to look, and Shade shuddered slightly out of embarrassment. As he turned back to look at Blaze he noticed she was making an all-out charge towards him. He went on red alert and steadied himself. Was she about to attack him? But as she got close enough, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

"Shade, I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed, tightening her grip on him. Shade felt she was giving off a warm vibe, but not exactly of heat. He felt a burning heat come to his cheeks in a blush.

"Er, Blaze, I have something to tell you." he said. Then, he felt a pulse "down there" and decided to take a look at what she was wearing. Some blue skin-tight jeans that showed her slender legs. _Sexy, _Shade thought to himself. He cringed slightly at the thought, but shrugged it off. It was true, anyways. She was also wearing a rather casual tanktop, but it showed some good amounts of cleavage, and sneakers. It looked a bit she was in some kind of exercising outfit, she was definitely stronger than before, judging from this hug. He then heard her voice and snapped back to real life.

"I have something to tell you too." she said with a serious look on her face. "Why don't we go talk at home?"

Shade made a kind of outwards-snort, a laugh of sorts. He was amused by the casual use of "home" in the sentence instead of "my house". Nonetheless, he followed her "home", and when they got there, they sat down on the couch and began the inevitable conversation.

"Well," Shade said to start the conversation, "What do you have to tell me?"

"I, uh, just wanted to apologize for how I acted when we last talked, or whatever you want to call the interaction we had. I was immature. I went over what happened in my head, and realized that... that kiss wasn't your fault. Which means, how I acted and treated you were both totally invalid. So, I'm sorry. Truly and deeply, from the bottom of my heart." she explained, taking his hand and pressing it to her chest, not more than a half an inch above her breasts. Shade reddened, and also chuckled at her subtle, sly actions.

"Um... Apology accepted." Shade said.

"Oh, thank you Shade! You really don't know how much that means to me." she said, hugging him again with shut eyes.

"Well okay, know that that's done... Blaze, here it is- I, uh, I, well, er, I am... um..." Shade stuttered, trying to find a way to put this into slight terms. "I am in love- with a person." And Blaze' reaction, to his suprise, was to **laugh.**

"Oh, you're so cute, Shade." she said happily. "I love you too."

_Dammit, _Shade thought, _she took that totally wrong._ Shade sighed._ I guess I'll have to just... tell her._

"Um... that's not the message I was trying to get you to receive." Shade said softly. At that she opened her eyes and looked at Shade.

"What...what do you mean?" she asked.

"I am in love... with Breeze."

She looked at him. He face hadn't changed whatsoever. But after a while of rather awkward silence, Blaze looked down and said-

"Shade... please leave."

"Wh-"

"Shade, leave."

"But-"

"Please... just leave."

Shade sighed and got up. He walked to the door and rested his hands on the knob before trying to say one last thing.

"Blaze, I'm sorry-"

"Shade, get out of my house NOW!"

Shade noticed a glimmer against the window next to him. He looked back at Blaze and noticed she tears dropping from her eyes. He sighed again and reluctantly walked out of the house. As he walked past her window, he mouthed the words "I'm sorry" and continued down the now seemingly bigger and more empty streets of Station Square.


	2. The Beginning Of Jealousy

Disclaimers: The Breeze in the Shade takes no credit for any SEGA terminology or characters. He, however, does take all credit for Breeze the Cat and Shade the Wolf.

A/N: I am making this an Author's Note chapter because the original text here SUCKED! I will have some small pieces of story after this, but... not a repeat of the monster of a chapter that was here at first. You have NO idea how happy I am to get rid of this piece of trash chapter I wrote. Anyway, updates, updates... I probably will be slower at uploading because my laptop is acting really stupidly. I will update, but not as fast. The chapters may have more mistakes because I have to rush and finish them in an hour timeframe. So, tell me if there are mistakes, please. If I don't update for a bit of time, know that I just probably am just not doing the chapters that quickly. Stick around, I seriously doubt I'll stop updating this until it's done, but I may just not want to update or not have ideas. The next chapter should be out in, I don't know... a week or two? DO NOT HOLD ME TO THAT. OK? DO NOT. BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW. Now, on the only important things you needed to know about the chapter that was here.

A.) It took place two months after the final events in Love and Destruction.

B.) Shade and Breeze went out together on this particular night.

C.) Shade suffered an injury from an unknown source. It left no blood or bruise, or any sign of an attack.

Yep, that's all you really needed to know. See you in the next chapter!

~The Breeze in the Shade~


	3. Fire & Ice

Shade opened his eyes. He looked around. _Where... am I? _he thought, confused. _Who... am I?_ He was laying down on a bed, in a room with various tech that he didn't recognize. He was hooked up to a bunch of wires, connecting to various things. A person wearing an all white coat and a face mask that covered his mouth walked in the open door. He stood there, speechless, when he saw Shade. He then darted out of the room. _What was that about? _Shade thought, shaking his head slightly. When the person returned, two more were with him, same attire and all. They started asking him questions; how did he feel, does he remember anything, did he have any pain or discomfort. Shade just sat there, not saying a word, and the people stopped rambling. The slowly started removing the cords, lightly, then looking at him for reaction-

A/N: Okay, this is painfully boring to write. Let's skip ahead a little...

As the person finished their call, he said-

"You're friend, Breeze, she's on the way," he said.

"Um... my friend? I don't know a 'Breeze', I barely even know myself. What the hell is going on?" Shade asked with a tint of anger in his voice.

"Okay... you really want to know what happened?" the doctor asked.

"YES!" Shade practically screamed.

"Your funeral... Okay, a while back, you suffered a mysterious injury. You were brought here-"

"Where is that exactly?"

"Um... the hospital."

"Oh."

"Yes. As I was saying you were brought here, and we tried to find out what happened to you. You had critical damage to your brain, but what was strange is that there was no entry or exit wound, and no signs of a strike from any foreign objects. Not even any outside blood loss. Just internal bleeding. So, we kept you here and treated you, for quite a while, I might add. Some other information you might want to know is that you died three times."

_Three times...? _Shade thought in misbelief. _I died three times...?_

"Three times?" he commented quietly. The person (A/N: He's a doctor, so I'm going to start calling him that.) heard him anyway.

"Yes... It's quite a miracle that your only real casualty at the moment is just amnesia." the doctor declared. He looked out of the door and sighed.

"Please hold on for one moment, Shade."

He walked out of the door. Shade could make out some voices he heard- one was the doctor, the other was a female voice. The doctor poked his head back in the doorway.

"Shade, there is someone here to talk to you."

In walked a blue cat. Shade cringed slightly. _Is this Breeze? _Shade thought.

"Shade?" the cat asked softly. Shade learned one thing from his seemingly first 20 minutes on Earth- that was his name.

"Um... yes?" he said timidly. He had no idea how she would react. She stepped forth and embraced him tightly.

"I was so worried about you, Shade." she said, nuzzling his neck. Shade felt heat come to his cheeks.

"I didn't know if you were going to make it through this or not... I don't know how I would go on without you."

"May I know... um... your name?" Shade asked nervously. Breeze released him with a bashful blush on her face.

"I forgot about your... um..." she cleared her throat- "condition. Anyway, I'm Breeze. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto his feet. She left the place with much haste.

"Um... where are we going?"

"Home."

As they got home, Shade sat down on the couch. Barely 5 minutes after the two arrived, there was a knock at the door. Breeze went to get the door.

"Hi Breeze. I heard Shade is okay?" was the first thing out of the person at the door's mouth.

"Hmph. Hi, Blaze." Breeze said shortly. "Yeah, he's okay." She didn't care that much for Blaze- in fact, she pretty much despised her, considering what she had put herself and Shade through. And Blaze, overall, felt the same way.

"Can I talk to him?" Blaze asked. Breeze nearly rolled her eyes, but she managed to stop herself. "Sure. Actually... do you mind if I ask you a favor?"

Blaze almost rolled her eyes this time, but she too, stopped herself. "What is it?"

Breeze was VERY reluctant to ask Blaze this considering her and Shade's history; but she needed to do this.

"You mind staying here with Shade while I go somewhere?"

Blaze almost screamed with joy at the offer, but she calmly said- "Yeah... sure."

"Thanks." Breeze said curtly.

As Breeze walked out and Blaze shut the door behind her, Blaze thought- _Time to get you back Shade._

A/N: I must apologize. Please do not hate me for wanting to do an amnesia story... but I liked the idea. Keep on R & Ring! Oh, and yeah... I apologize for the blazing bore of a chapter the last one was, heh... ^-^'

~The Breeze in the Shade~


	4. A Deep Love Forms Again

Blaze walked over to Shade and sat down next to him. She stirred for a few seconds, and looked at Shade.

"I was really worried about you, Shade," Blaze told him. "I thought you had left me..."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed. She smiled at him, while Shade sat there at a total blank for words. Blaze continued.

"You remember me, right, Shade...?" she said with an amorous look.

"Um... no," he said rather matter-of-factly. Blaze's facial reaction seemed to be of shock.

"You don't?" she asked.

"No... should I?" he questioned her.

"Well..." she said as her hand began to roam. "I would expect you to. After all, I..." her words trailed off as her hand traveled all over.

"You what?" he asked her, as she moved closer to him, brushing his arm slightly with her own.

"I love you..." she whispered, leaning in and kissing him. Her arms snaked around him, and pushed him back to lie on the couch. He slowly let his own hands explore her body, from top to bottom, and all the way around. He indeed felt an inexplicable attraction to her, and he couldn't put his finger or what it was or why it was there. He also felt an attraction to another person so far... but that wasn't on his mind. Right now was on his mind, he was all about what he was feeling right then, right there. Blaze was done with the roaming, though- she wanted him. She ripped off his shirt, feeling his masculine chest, lightly dragging her fingers against it. She wondered why he wasn't doing anything else and visibly blushed at a thought she had- maybe he didn't **know **what else to do. He had no memory at the moment, after all. She was about to break the kiss and say something, but he stopped her words by peeling off her top. So maybe he does remember, Blaze thought. She heard a snap, how had he got there so fast? She didn't care, because that meant that he obviously wanted her, too. Shade took the clothes that littered his body and threw them to the side as memories rushed through his head. He remember how much he had loved her, and how they... made relations. Nonetheless, he remembered how to treat her, someone he loved, and then he remembered how badly he'd hurt her. He abruptly broke their passionate connection and looked at her cautiously.

"Do you... have I ever done anything to... hurt you?" Shade asked.

"Well... um..." Blaze started.

"Have I?"

"Well... yes."

"I would think that a generic old 'I'm sorry' won't cut it... So how about..." Shade leaned closer with a smirk on his face. "I do something better?"

Blaze smiled. "That sounds fun."

"Then let's play."

With that, Shade kissed her again and played with her breasts. She giggled and deepened the kiss, putting her hands on the back of his head and slightly pushing him into her. He began to massage herself, making her quietly moan. He began to lower, kissing her along her neck. She kept moaning, feeling the pleasure of his warming tongue on her body. He reached her breast and sucked her nipple, making her gasp and feel immense pleasure as her sucked and massaged. He came up and kissed her again. She slowly and reluctantly broke away from the kiss, breathless.

"Something wrong?" Shade asked.

"We don't want to get caught in the act..." Blaze replied.

"Okay... but this isn't over." he said and smiled.

"I know that." Blaze said, returning the smile.

The two clothed themselves and shared a long stare. They couldn't resist sharing one last kiss. As they were in their love world, the door opened...

and in walked Breeze.

A/N: Sorry it took so long.


	5. Update, not Chapter :(

A/N: *appears* Whoa. I'm alive! Yes, I have been all of this time. I apologize for no updates, but I've been… doing a whole lot of stuff. Including losing computer access for an extended amount of time. *cough*Eventhoughthatamountoftimeen dedinlateAugust*cough* Anyway, Jealousy shall continue and my one of my other fanfictions went bye-bye. Unfortunately, It's late + I'm lazy = no chapter, so all there will be for now is just this update. But I promise- PINKIE PROMISE!- to get the next chapter out by at least the first week of January, 2013. That's all everyone, so HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND A MERRY NEW YEAR! Bye!

~The Breeze in the Shade~


	6. Never Doubt My Love For You

A/N: Next chapter! Enjoy!

Breeze stood in shock as Blaze rubbed it in for a few more moments, totally aware of Breeze's presence. Blaze and Shade finally separated and Blaze walked over to Breeze.

"I handled your job. Goodbye." she said curtly.

As she walked past Breeze's shivering form, she leaned in and whispered, "I won't be needing any pay. I already got it."

Then, it an even lower tone, Blaze finished, "And then some."

She smiled and waved goodbye to Shade, who waved back, and then said "See ya around," to Breeze, who slammed the door behind her.

_How could I have been so stupid…_ Breeze told herself. _How could I have expected this not to happen… Why am I shocked? Why am I angry? I deserve this…_

"Hi, Breeze. I was making amends for treating Blaze so badly before." said Shade, walking towards her.

Breeze took a seat in the chair near her. _**Amends?!** For **what?!**_ Breeze looked up at the wolf, who was now standing next to her, smiling.

"I feel more… at ease, knowing I have someone that I remember around." Shade continued. "Of course, I wouldn't have seen her without your help. I thank you for that."

Breeze's mind wasn't ready for all of these things Shade said, as it was already processing enough.  
>Eventually one conclusion was made in her head:<p>

**_I caused Shade to fall back in love with Blaze._**

She stood up slowly, knees knocking, and made her way to somewhere she could be alone.

"Breeze?" Shade asked as she walked away like a zombie. _What's wrong with Breeze…?_

Now in solitude, Breeze couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She simply cupped her face and cried, unable to think of anything else to do. _This wasn't supposed to happen… How was I so stupid that I let this happen…?!_

In an attempt to comfort herself, she thought back to the times that her and Shade were happy together; when they first met, that day she was found on Earth; when the two of them saved their friend. Kevin the Fox, from the verge of death; when they were reunited after being separated for six years when Black Doom took control of everything; and when they shared their first touch, their first kiss, their first true love for each other…

_But that Shade is gone now,_ Breeze thought, _and it's my fault…_

"Breeze?" There was a soft knock at her door.

She couldn't stand this Shade. This wasn't the real Shade, the one that loved her…

"Breeze, are you okay?"

She didn't want this Shade; this was another girl's Shade, not to mention a girl she hated…  
>"Breeze, please open up."<p>

But, this Shade still had this same appeal as the other… she couldn't resist him, no matter what kind of person he was, and she longed for his affection, his touch, and his love… her will broke, and words forced themselves out of her throat as she opened the door for Shade.

"Y-yes, I'm fine…" she said weakly. She was such fickle, especially to herself. She was just so… frail, and she knew it.

"Why are you here in the dark? Are you okay?" he asked, worried about her, without the slightest idea of what was going on in her head.

She looked up at him with teary eyes. "It's…" she began, but stopped.

"It's what?" he asked, now even more worried as he saw her eyes. Then he had a strange thought that occurred suddenly; he didn't make it, it more so made itself, and he just listened to it:

_Those eyes… I know those eyes._

But the problem was, he **didn't** know those eyes. At least he thought he didn't.

Breeze was also having many thoughts.

_What if this Shade doesn't even care about why I cry? He can't understand… as he is, it would all just fly over his head… and he loves Blaze, so in his current state, it would just make things worse for me to tell him how I feel about him…_

Breeze suddenly noticed Shade staring at her intensely and blushed.

"Why are you staring at me like that…?" she asked quietly.

"Your eyes… they're so… **familiar**…" he replied. He was beginning to recognize them; that same, sparkling sapphire blue, that always seemed to shine of tears…

"Breeze, what's wrong? You haven't told me." he continued after a few moments of silence.

"I… I…I…" Breeze stumbled over her words, trying to figure out a way to tell Shade properly.

He took her hand- her cold, clammy hand in his strong, warm one- and made his way to her bed. He figured it'd help her calm down to be sitting down. She breathed deeply before she started.

"Me and you… before all of this happened… we had-" she cleared her throat- "a relationship."

"Before this…? I don't remember anything about before this. All I can remember is how I'd hurt Blaze…" Shade replied. Just as Breeze predicted, this wasn't going to click with him without some confusion.

"No, no… we had something special together, even more special than what you had with her." Breeze told him.

"…"

"We would laugh and have fun and we were good friends. I trusted you, and you trusted me, and it was like we were family… all we really had was… each other. But then one day, you left… and I was alone. I realized how I truly felt about you. I wanted to be more than your friend by then… I wanted our feelings for each other to go deeper. But I was called to fight against Black Doom, and I had to help. People assumed I was killed, but I survived, and when the time came for you to fight Doom, I had to tell you how I felt before you were gone forever… so I did. And in the end, you defeated Black Doom and the world was restored to order. But I had to find you. It was almost eight years before we were reunited. But when I found you and tried to tell you how I felt, it turned out you met someone else already in… replacement… of me. A lot of things happened rather quickly, and in the end, me and you went our separate ways for a while, and Blaze did too. Some time passed- about two months- and I came back, but found you trying to kill yourself…"

"…!? Wh-what?! Why?!"

"You told me that you couldn't handle being so alone. I told you how I felt when I hadn't seen you for so long- it had been a little more than 11 years we hadn't seen each other- and… you had almost already done the deed. You were on the verge of death, but before you died, I kissed you…the rest happened so fast to me, but I remember us falling in love after that, and my goal for us to share something deeper than we ever had was fulfilled… but then… you suffered some weird injury and lost your memory, which is why you don't remember any of this today…"

The two sat in silence for a while, and Breeze wiped the tears from her eyes.

Shade was lost in his mind. He tried to remember all of this, but it was so much to process. Who did he love? He now realized the affection he had for both of them.

"Breeze… I'm sorry that I did that to you." he said quietly.

Breeze looked over at him.

"Even though I don't remember this… I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain, and loneliness…" he continued.

The two just stared into each other's eyes for a moment, before embracing each other tightly.

"Shade…"

He leaned back to look at her. "Yes?"

"You may not remember me well... but, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me..." She leaned in close to him, so that they were face-to-face. "Promise me that you'll never doubt my love for you..."

She leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against his.


End file.
